


Birthday Spankings

by Measured_Words



Category: Perseity
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Absurdly Short Skirts, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Blindfolds, Boots - Freeform, Character of Color, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Kissing, Married Couple, Masks, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Random Foreign Languages, Recreational Drug Use, Science Fiction, Sensation Play, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Silk - Freeform, Spanking, Suspension, The Future Has Better Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Violet Wand, Wall Sex, group makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apo looked around the room, satisfied that everything was arranged perfectly.  He smiled to himself, and shut the door.  Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his wife’s home, and buzzed at her door, still grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apo gives his wife a very intimate birthday evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Spankings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Apo looked around the room, satisfied that everything was arranged perfectly. He smiled to himself, and shut the door. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at his wife’s home, and buzzed at her door, still grinning.

“Come in!” It was Raven who answered, not Nary, but he obeyed none the less. “So did I do a good job?” She smiled wickedly, prodding her handiwork forward into the living room.

“I think she looks perfect, but you can only take credit for so much!”

“Well, thanks, you’re not looking so bad yourself, there, Mister Rising…” It always seemed that the selection of sexy clothes for boys was more limited, but he’d found a nice pair of tight leatheroid trousers which fastened in front with three buckles that Emily had approved of, and a nice red stretch-silk sleeved top which showed off his musculature quite nicely. Nary smiled as Apo circled around to inspect her. Her silvery white hair had been spiked up and tinted with shimmering electric blue highlights. She wore a short – very short – minikilt, also a bright blue, and a top that consisted of a tight silvery band that circled her chest, just wide enough to cover her breasts, joined to another silver band around her neck by thin chains set with blue gems. She also wore black boots that laced up to her knee and buckled above, with high heels and thick soles. She teetered in them a little unsteadily, leaning against her husband. “I just hope I don’t fall over!”

Raven was tarted up nicely herself for their night out, wearing a pair of shorts even tinier than the ones Nary had acquired the week before. They were bright red, cut very high in the back and low in front, with a little heart cut-out just above her pubic bone. The matching bra had cut-outs on either side of her nipples so that they were covered only by tiny hearts which left very little to the imagination. 

Apo kissed his wife, and Raven as well, and offered them each an arm. “We will make sure you don’t fall.”

The trio headed out the door, and caught the Zoster over through B-hab to the Endoport. A short walk later, they arrived at Satyr’s Delite. There was no line – it was early in the evening for one thing, and all of the colony’s clubs were suffering from the lack of students and tourists. Apo had made a reservation anyway, and they were quickly escorted to a table near the empty stage. On a flat screen, a vid of three men and a zimman working each other up to greater and greater acts of erotic deviance was playing. There were a few other people around, talking or watching in duos or small groups, with the occasional lonesome pervert in a corner booth by him-, her-, or zir- self. Another lone figure, Kwen, was waiting for them at their table. The girls both greeted him with hugs, and a few teasing kisses.

“Hey-o! Happy birthday, Nary! I got you a present but you’re gonna have to wait until a little later unwrap it.” Kwen grinned, twisting around on the semi-circular bench, tapping the waistband of his green and black shorts.

“Well, gee, that’s splash of you! So classy!” Raven stuck her tongue out at him, and was consequently pulled down to straddle the as-yet-constrained ‘gift’ in question.

“Class is overrated,” Nary giggled as she seated herself next to Apo, hooking a leg over one of his to feel the smooth leather of his pants against her bare skin. He swung one arm around her, resting the other hand high on her thigh just below the hem of her skirt. “Sooo… It’s still early for this place to really get going, what’s our plan?”

“Well, I checked into some things, and made some arrangements… So you will see!”

A short time later, as the group was still working out the dynamic of the evening and informally exploring the boundaries of their respective relationships, a cart was wheeled over to them. Apo checked it over, making sure that everything was as he had arranged. He had no doubts that the service here was excellent. The manager had been very accommodating when he’d fibbed about setting things up, even though he couldn’t afford to invest as much in the evening as he would have liked.

“I arranged to have us brought dinner here… Mostly it is just finger food things…. I thought that would be more fun.” He grinned at the others as he explained, setting a couple of trays of tasty looking appetizers, and a chilled bottle of liquor on the table. “We have to get all our drinks here, but I got something to start with anyway. It is one of their special house wines.”

“Fun?” Kwen inquired, looking over the spread. “Well it looks tasty, anyway. For food.”

“I can think of a few fun things….” Raven picked up a tempura battered shrimp, reaching over across the table to feed it to the birthday girl, who bit it playfully out of her fingers. “First you have your dinner, see?” She snatched a ripe strawberry next, biting the tip of the fruit and brushing the juice across her lips. “And then you have dessert.” Next she leaned over to Apo, bracing one small hand against his chest, and tilting her head up to kiss his lips. She pulled back with an impish smile, licking her lips. “See?”

The others followed her lead, and dinner passed in a fit of biting, licking, and kissing, with the aphrodisiac wine flowing freely. By the time the food was forgotten, the four were closely entwined on their seat, hands indiscriminately caressing the closest flesh, tongues seeking the nearest lips, neck, nipples, or other target of lust’s design. The foursome barely noticed when the table was cleared, or when the change in background noise indicated the start of the evening’s first stage act. When the scene shift caught the foursome’s distracted attention, the Delite was much fuller, and as involved as they (and other groups) were with each other, the figures onstage commanded attention. They settled down some, lounging together comfortably to take in the show.

The central figure was a naked woman, suspended from above so that her toes just barely grazed the floor. She was blindfolded and bound in a complex pattern of knots and cords. Her legs were tied separately, and her breasts were pushed up and apart, with smaller threads circling her erect nipples. Her hands were held above her head, for the moment. Beside her was a couple, a dominant woman and a subservient male slave. The woman orchestrating the display wore a demonic lacquered mask with arachnid features and a loose kimono, red and black, spilling open in front to expose her breasts and shaved pubis. Her naked slave, whose mask portrayed more human features, was controlled by a leash connected to a collar around his neck. Both had their hair wound into ornate knots.

In the background, a low flute piece played, and using cues from this in conjunction with dramatic body language and a small drum, the mistress gave wordless directions to her slave to reposition their bound victim. His movements, while leashed, were fluid and graceful, displaying high mastery of the bondage techniques which kept the girl suspended. First, he raised her legs, splaying them open to expose her pussy to the audience. Next he laid her back so she lay supine in her constricting hammock. Her long crimson hair hung down freely behind her. 

From time to time, he would grow less attentive to his work, and more engaged with the girl he was binding. He caressed her, reverentially at first, and as his erection swelled he began to use her more roughly, until his mistress intervened. Then she would pull him away, bind his hands to keep him from pleasuring himself, and leave him to watch as she performed her own ministrations to their victim. She teased flesh sensitized by the constriction of the ropes with gentle caresses alternated with pinches and slaps, and raked patterns between the bonds with her long painted nails. The girl sighed, squealed and moaned with the treatment, the truth of her pleasure revealed by the swelling and growing wetness of her cunt. Eventually, the mistress would draw back and the slave released to his duties, and the cycle would repeat, progressing a little further towards release.

As they were watching, another figure came over to the group and sat down on the edge of their bench.

“Evening all! Happy birthday Nary!” The older woman smiled, perhaps a bit wistfully, at the group.

“Thanks, Emily… Nice of you to drop by.” Nary disengaged herself a little bit to wave while her husband leaned over to give the new addition a hug.

“Well, I didn’t want to miss your party completely…” She cast Apo a mischievous, knowing look. “Though I heard that I might want to make alternate plans for spending the night.”

Apo chuckled as Nary glanced at him slyly.

“Well, that sounds promising! Got some plans, have you?”

“Well, it *is* a special day. So, maybe there are some special plans.”

“Ahh, come on! Don’t get her all excited too early!”

“I’m with Kwen,” Raven agreed. “If you’re determined to steal her away on your own, you can’t do it until we’ve been here a bit longer…”

“Fine, but someone else has to go get us some more drinks!”

Emily volunteered to go up, and the four turned to watch the rest of the stage show as they chatted. The bound girl had been turned over on to her front, so that her tits hung down and her hands were pinned behind her back. The slave crouched in front of her, licking her pussy with his elongated tongue through a slit in his mask. Emily returned soon with another bottle of the wine for them to enjoy. After the show came dancing, and they joined with some of the other smaller groups into a larger coterie of hot mingling bodies. 

It took Apo a few moments to find Nary a little later, when he was tired of being groped by strangers and horny enough not to want to put off his plans any longer. He did his best to cut in politely between her and the other lady she was dancing with (close, but not *too* close). She pressed hard up against him, and greeted him with a passionate kiss. He returned it eagerly.

“You know, if we take off now, I don’t think the others will miss us too much.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I want to be off my feet for a bit, pish? And I hear there are *special* plans.”

“Well, then I think I can help you very nicely.”

Apo kissed her again, then took her hand and lead her off the dance floor and out towards the exit. He was feeling lightheaded from the drinks, and incredibly lusty. He kept eying tables, doorframes, unoccupied sections of wall, and considering that really, there was no good reason to wait until they’d made it home. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself , and neither could she, so that by the time they made it to their zoster stop, he’d broken one of the chains holding up her top, and she’d managed to undo two of the three buckles that were keeping his erection contained.

“I want you to fuck me *now*, Apo, I don’t want to wait.” She kissed him, biting his bottom lip, and pinching his left nipple hard enough to make him growl at her.

“I will, I want to feel my cock, in here – “ He slid his hand back up under her skirt, rubbing her clit, and then pushing his fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned, fumbling more quickly with the last strap on his pants. “Right here, I’m gonna fuck you, until you scream, and everyone can hear you. I want them to see and hear how good I’m fucking you.”

Even in her tall boots, he was still several inches taller than her. She pulled him back against the wall, sandwiching herself between him and it, and let him lift her higher so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He grunted loudly as he entered her, plunging in fully, filling her completely.

“Harder!” She cried, “More! I want you to come in me, I want it, yes!”

She pressed her faces against his neck, twining her fingers tightly in his hair as he pounded into her roughly. The frantic energy was more than either of them could maintain long, as their cries and half-formed encouragements increased in pace and volume. They came together, and hard.

Apo kissed her as he set her down, breathless and exhilarated. Her face was flushed bright red, and she was grinning widely. They kissed again, pausing to catch their breath, while Apo readjusted himself and fixed his pants. Nary hiked her skirt back down to a level approaching decency, and giggled.

“You only live two blocks away from here.”

“Well, maybe I will need that time to get ready again for what I will do to you when we get there.”

“Ahhh… So then your special plan wasn’t to press me up against the wall and do me in plain sight of half your neighbors?”

He grinned. “That was improvising.”

“I like the way you think.” Nary wrapped an arm around Apo’s waist and leaned up against him as they made their way down the corridor, both still grinning like fools and slightly out of breath.

Nary headed straight for the nearest chair when they got in, kicked off her boots, and sighed in relief. The air was lightly scented with a spicy, musky scent that she couldn’t quite identify. It smelled nice, though – pleasantly sexy without being overpowering. Apo headed for the kitchen, and brought her out a tall glass of pale yellow liquid.

“Thanks. What’s this?”

“Just lemonade. How are your feet?”

“I have toes!” She grinned and wiggled them up at him, stretching her foot up towards him.

“Yes, cute toes…. Cute but smelly.” He made a face, but kissed the top of her foot anyway.

Nary swallowed a mouthful of her drink, and stuck her tongue out at him. “I guess they’re not so bad after all? Or maybe you’re just looking for an excuse to hop in the shower already? Is *that* part of the plan?”

“Ahh, you ask so many questions! Don’t you like surprises?”

“I do, just I keep waiting to see what a right splash evening you have got all ready for me! You got off to a good start out there. So to speak.” She grinned wickedly, tugging on the broken strap of her top. 

“I am just waiting for you to finish your drink. I don’t want you to get all dehydrated, see?” He wandered around behind her and put his hands on her shoulders rubbing them a little, and then teasing the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. He waited while she slammed back the last few mouthfuls, and grinned up at him.

“Well?”

“Now we’re good.” He bent down to kiss her, but caught her hands when she reached up to grab him. “You stay just there, I will be right back.”

“You are a terrible tease,” Nary scolded. “Am I going to have to show you what happens to teases again?” She turned to watch him for a moment as he stepped out into the small living room.

“Maybe I am still having *my* revenge!” Apo returned a moment later with a small package wrapped in bright pink paper, and passed it to her. “Here you go! Happy birthday!”

It was light, and very slim, but she didn’t take much time to investigate it before she tore it open. Inside was a single black ribbon, fairly long and wide. She glanced up at her husband curiously.

“See? It’s for you.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “I will help you put it on.” He took it from her hands, walked around behind her, and smiled as she looked back at him with a sly look. 

“I see where this is going…”

“Do you?” He wrapped the black band around her eyes, tying it securely behind her head. “Not too tight?”

“No… You *are* in a nasty mood tonight. This is going to be a great birthday!”

“Oh, it will, I promise.” 

He kissed her on the neck, then took her hands in his and started leading her away, she guessed towards the bedroom. She had come down some from the high of the hallway fuck, but a new excitement was building. She was already focusing more on her other senses. Apo’s hands were a little rough, and she could feel the strange little scar on the back of his left hand. The musky scent got stronger when she heard him open the bedroom door, but it was still not overwhelming. It was warm inside the room, and a little humid. She crossed the threshold, and stepped on something soft and silky laid over the floor. She could tell it was darker, though she could see nothing. Apo let go of her hands, and she heard the door click behind them.

“Be careful. Things are a little moved around. But you can sit down now.”

She felt something solid brush the back of her legs, and lowered herself carefully onto it. The stool was also cushioned with some soft silky fabric. Something rustled beside her, and she reached out a hand towards it. She missed, and pouted. “You’re not gonna just leave me sitting here all night are you?”

There was no spoken answer, but she soon felt Apo’s strong hands on her body, circling around her waist. He was standing in front of her this time, and she reached out and touched his chest. His hands slipped lower down, unhooking the clasp of her skirt and pulling it off. She trailed her fingers down his stomach, enjoying the feel of his firm stomach, and his warm skin, imagining the saucy grin on his face as she combed her hand though his coarse hair and took hold of the root of his growing erection.

“Someone here is very grabby.”

“What, I don’t get to keep what I find?”

“Mmm… I promise, you will get plenty of that later. Now, put your hands up, over your head.”

“Well… if you promise.” She grinned, and complied after giving him a little squeeze, and felt him start just a little. He unhooked the band around her neck and pulled off her top. 

A moment later, she heard a splash of water, coming again from beside her. In another moment she felt it, as a sponge brushing against her thigh. It was warm, and left her skin feeling tingly. The next swipe passed over her breasts, and she shuddered slightly. The tingling remained. She braced herself for more, but it didn’t come immediately. Instead, she felt a warm hand on the damp skin on her thigh, rubbing it teasingly. It felt nice, very nice. She moaned softly in surprise as Apo’s mouth covered her nipple, sucking it gently. Her skin was hypersensitive where he had washed her.

“Mmm…. Are you gonna wash me all over? I thought you liked it when I’m dirty.”

He responded first kissing her nipple one last time, and then reaching to rinse the sponge. She could feel how close he was – he was warm, and the air between them was charged with energy.

“I will wash you…. Touch you everywhere.” Water splashed over her shoulder, tricking mostly down her back. “Then I will make you dirty all myself.”

She caught a few drops that ran down her front with her fingertips, and brought them to her mouth to taste. The water was slightly bitter, but it left her tongue and lips with the same tickling sensation as the rest of her. She ran a finger across her lips, enjoying the sensation as Apo washed her back with the soft sponge, kissing, licking and caressing as he went. She wondered if it felt as nice to kiss as to be kissed, or what it would be like to close her lips around his cock and receive pleasure as she gave it. He was out of reach, and sight, behind her, and she didn’t want him to stop touching her. She sucked her fingers instead, her other hand trailing down her front to her open legs and pussy.

“You’re a bad girl, Nary, I said I want you clean.”

He reached down and covered her hand with his own. His hand was wet, and he trailed their twined fingers up and across her stomach before stretching her arm out to the side. He washed out from her shoulder to the palm of her hand, and she heard him kneel. Next he wiped up her side and along the back of her arm, then followed the same route with his tongue, pausing extra long to tease the sensitive skin under her arm. He sucked the juice of her cunt off her fingers before he washed them too, then sucked them some more. Her chest received attention next, though she had already been partly cleaned. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders, and through his hair. She whimpered and pressed his mouth against her tits as his hands ran over her legs. Her toes received special attention, with a kiss or a nibble each, before he set her feet back down on the silky fabric carpeting the floor. She brushed against it, sliding it under her arches and between her toes. 

Apo finished with her other arm, then her neck, and finally kissed her lips, sucking and biting her tongue. Still kissing, he pulled her to her feet and held her close against him. She had to stand on tiptoes to maintain the kiss and stay close enough. It was dizzying to feel so much of his body against her tingling skin, his hard cock against her belly, and still he wasn’t finished. He washed her ass, squeezing and pinching it, pressing her more tightly against him. Finally, he led her the few steps to the bed, and laid her down among a pile of soft pillows. She felt him settle down beside her, she imagine half sitting or lounging. He took her hands and held them over her head, pinning her against the bed with one arm. He kissed her forehead and cupped her one of her tits, pinching the nipple between his fingers until she cried out in pleasure.

His hand quested down her body, pushing firmly down her stomach, over her hip and down her thigh. It was as if all her nerves were connected to her pleasure centers, clit, cunt, tits, ass, all of her was ready, eager for more. Her breathing was growing rapid, and she struggled a little, pulling up her knees and raising her hips in invitation. He kissed her again, and she responded eagerly, pouring all of her lust back into him. He was close, but not close enough, and too strong for her to throw off and simply take what she needed. She knew, also, that he wouldn’t disappoint her, that his need was as great as hers. He slipped his fingers inside her. She was very wet, very ready, and she pushed up against his hand. She was subsumed in pleasure, from his touch, and his kisses, the feel of his body where he leaned against hers, of the silk against her back, the pressure where he held down her wrists. Always she wanted more, just always a little more than she was given, until it became too much and overwhelmed her. 

He released her then, and kissed her more gently. She could tell he was grinning, and his breath was shallow too, as if her orgasm might be catching. She reached out, seeking his shoulders blindly, pushed him back down against the bed and straddled his chest.

“You’re a nasty, nasty man, Apo Rising,” she murmured, “taking advantage of a poor blind girl who can’t fight back. Did you like that?”

“I did, yeah… You just look so voll when you are naked and helpless. How can I stop myself? And I’m gonna make you come so much more... How old are you again?”

“Twenty.”

“Then I am only two down.” He reached around to grab her ass, pulling her forward some. She resisted, squirming back towards his stomach instead. “No? You don’t want them all?”

“I just don’t want you thinking I’m too helpless. Maybe I can’t see, but I think I can find my way around well enough.” She reached behind her until she felt his thigh, and followed it back it up until she found his cock. He was very hard, and moaned when she stroked him.

“You are a k'ita ñust'a .…” He reached forward to give her tits a squeeze. Nary took one of his hands and brought it to her lips, sucking his fingers teasingly as she continued to massage his erection. 

“Mmmm, now who’s helpless?” She paused for a moment, smiled wickedly, and then turned around. “Now, where was I?” Her skin was still super-sensitive, though she was becoming more used to it. Apo was apparently still well in the thrall of whatever pharm he had laced the water with, and couldn’t keep his hands off her, caressing her feet, her thighs, her ass. 

This time she quested for his cock with her tongue, teasing him with lovebites on his inner thigh. She could feel him tense in anticipation as she moved closer, and hear the encouragements her called to her - half demanding, half begging for more. He moaned loudly when she licked the head of his cock, and again when she grasped him by the root and took him into her mouth, as far as she could manage. She circled his shaft and his head with her tongue, enjoying the feel of his warm flesh against her tingling lips, sounds he made, and the way his body responded to her. He shifted slightly, and then she felt his tongue in her pussy, licking her clit, and then her asshole, and fingering both distractedly. She knew he was close to the edge, but she didn’t stop. They still had a long night ahead. She wanted to make him come for her, to taste him, feel him twitch and hear him yell out. She licked and sucked, squeezing his balls lightly.

He tried to warn her when he couldn’t hold back any more, but she’d read his body and swallowed the stream of hot jizz as he came. She looked back towards him, smiling and satisfied. He pulled her backwards, down beside him on the bed, and kissed her breathlessly.

“Oh, Nary, you’re so bad! You weren’t supposed to do that!”

“Are you complaining?”

“Sweet mother of God, I wouldn’t dream of it.” He hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead. “It just means… well… You will see.”

“Does that mean I can take this thing off, then?” She tugged at an end of her blindfold.

“Hmm…” He considered, stroking her stomach. “I do like to surprise you, but…”

“But?” She asked hopefully.

“I want to look you in the eye when I am fucking you later.” The blindfold came off, and Apo dropped it on the floor beside the bed. 

The whole room had been draped in dark red silkoid, even the few pieces of furniture that weren’t in use. It made the small room seem smaller, and more intimate. It was lit by a number of clear stones, glowing a warm yellow, which were scattered across various surfaces. On the dresser was the basin of water and sponge he had used to wash her, a smoking incense burner, and other objects she couldn’t make out in the dim light. She cuddled closer to him.

“I wanna watch you fuck me, I want to see your big cock pounding into me, I wanna see your face when you’re telling me what you’re going to do next, so I can see how much you want it.” Smiling wickedly, she trailed a hand across his chest and tweaked one of his nipples. 

“Is that what you want?” Apo turned on his side so that he was looking down at her. "Then I will tell you. First, I am going to suck your tits.” As he spoke, he reached over and cupped one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “I will suck them, and pinch them, and bite them, until you are going wild…. And maybe I will have a little help with this.” He smiled mysteriously. “And then, because I hate not to finish things that I start, so I am going to go down on you, and eat out your pussy until you come for me again. By that time, I will be all ready for you again, and I’m going to fuck you a little…. Then I will have to punish you some for breaking up my plans.”

“Well, it *was* awful naughty of me wasn’t it?” She squirmed as he bent down over her chest and licked her.

“Terrible naughty. I *like* naughty, but still, I think, I will punish you. After… or maybe at the same time, I will fuck you some more, in your cunt, until you are screaming to come, and then I am going to come inside you, in your tight, hot, very voll ass.”

“Mmm… I want you to get me good and wet, and fuck me hard, and rough, so that I never want to have to walk again. I want to feel you inside me, completely… ohhh!” 

Her description was cut off, as he bit one of her nipples softly, and pinched the other. He sucked and licked and squeezed, soft and fast, then hard and slow, driving her to distraction with a variety of sensations. Already aroused, it didn’t take long for her to be eager and dripping. She fingered herself, squirming on the silky fabric, squealing her delight into the close air of the room.

“Are you ready for more?”

“Yes! Give me more Apo! I want you to suck my clit, I’m so wet for you, fucking drink it, lick me, fuck me, do it!”

“Stay there. I want to watch you fuck yourself, while I get something ready.” He disentangled himself, sliding over to pick up some things from the dresser. Nary whimpered, but continued masturbating while she watched him, pinching her own nipples as she rubbed her pussy. Two things were discarded for the moment – a thin, foot-long metal rod and a small tube of Ream-Aid. The other things were smaller, little silver clamps about the size of her biggest fingernail. He bent over her tits again and attached them. They were tight, and a little heavy – painful in just the right way. 

“Yes,” she cried out, “they feel so good, now, lick me, I’m gonna drown you if you don’t make me come, give it to me, now!”

Her orders were obeyed. Once the clamps were in place, he kissed his way down to her cut, and lick it, savouring the flavour of her juices. He stuck his tongue inside her, tasting, and then licked up to her clit, circling it slowly at first until she begged him for more. She was more than ready for it, so he slipped three fingers into her cunt, pressing hard against the rough patch that marked her g-spot. She shrieked some more as he picked up speed, driven wild by the extra stimulus from her nipples. He rubbed her harder, and lubing up a finger from his other hand, pushed it carefully into her ass. It didn’t take much longer before she was overwhelmed from so many sources of pleasure, and she cried out loudly as she came, her hands tangled in the silky bedcover. 

“Nary, you are so sexy when you come like that, when I feel your cunt shaking from the inside, I want to feel my cock inside you, feel you come around me…”

He climbed up her body, mounting on top of her, pressing the head of his cock into her slippery opening, they both moaned loudly as they joined, and more loudly as he pumped into her with long, firm strokes. Nary matched his pace, slow but intense, squeezing him with her internal muscles and pumping with her hips to slide over his shaft. Their eyes met, their gazes and bodies locked as they leaned forward for a hungry kiss. 

“Are you going to fuck me more, Apo? Are you going to fuck me harder?”

“Not yet.”

“Are you going to punish me for being such a bad girl? For sucking your cock and making you come? Show me how bad I am.”

“I will. Turn over, on your knees. You have been a very bad girl, teasing me, and sucking me off so nice.”

He slipped out and off of her so that she could move and take up the instructed position. Once she was on her hands and knees in front of him, he entered her again, still fucking her hard and slow. She craned her head back to watch as best she could, bracing herself against the piles of pillows. He picked up the metal rod, and flicked a switch on the base of it. The clamps on her nipples started vibrating, and she squealed in surprise.

“Do you like that? Maybe you like it too much. There is more…”

“Yes! Give me more, show me, punish me, I’ve been so naughty!” The words were half cries, from both of them, as they continued their slow build towards climax. Apo ran the head of the rod down Nary’s spine. An electric jolt ran through her, and she trembled as her muscles contracted, squeezing her cunt even tighter as she was fucked. He did it again, and she shrieked.

“Yeah, my wife is such a nasty woman, she is so bad, you like it when I am rough, don’t you?”

“I’m so bad, Apo, fuck me, hurt me!”

He slapped her across the ass with the stick once, and again as he started to increase his pace slightly. She tensed with each strike, and Apo moaned loudly each time her pussy tightened around his shaft. He fucked her harder, grabbing a hip to pull himself even closer into her. The vibration on her nipples increased, and the tingling coursed through her body. She reached back to touch herself, rubbing her clit vigorously as Apo sped up a still just a little more, and spanked her again. The stimulation from so many different sources was overwhelming, and she came hard while he was deep inside her. They both cried out, and she could feel him jerk back slightly, trying not to slip over the edge again himself. He recovered quickly, though, to pound her with a few more solid stroke as she rode out her wave of bliss. He turned off the vibration and leaned down over her body to kiss her neck, and run a hand across her chest. She could feel his erection pressing against her cheeks, and read his lustful need in the way he squeezed her neck and kissed and bit at her shoulder.

“Are you ready Nary? I want to fuck your ass, I want to feel how tight you are, squeeze me all over, so hot and tight, until I come inside you.”

She turned back her head, twisting around slightly to kiss him back, her own desire still as hot as his. “Fill me up, Apo, I want to feel you deep inside, come inside me, spank me, show me how bad you are, I’m your nasty girl….”

He kissed her again, then found the tube he had dropped on the bed earlier. He squeezed out some of the gel inside, and rubbed it over his cock and over her asshole. It was warm and slippery, and when pushed into her, it went smoothly and it was easy for her to relax her muscles. He yelled out loudly as she pushed back against him, eager to envelop him and to feel him join with her so completely. His thrusts were long and slow so that he could enjoy the feeling of lubricated tightness along his entire length. He picked up the rod again, thrusting far into her and then slapping her against her ass so that she constricted even tighter around him. 

Nary rubbed herself some more, bringing herself closer to climax as he neared his breaking point. He continued spanking her as they fucked, and they were soon drawn up into rapture together. He withdrew slowly as she spasmed around him, and they fell tangled together on the bed, spent and exhausted.

After a moment to recover their breaths, they crawled into each others arms, hugging tightly, flesh pressed against sweaty flesh. They kissed, and Nary reached up to brush back a lock of Apo’s hair that had plastered itself to his face.

“So,” he panted, “happy birthday?”

She grinned widely, and kissed him again. “You’re amazing.”

“It’s because you are so wonderful. And so wonderfully naughty... the perfect girl for me to love.”

“I’m glad you think so. You’re the perfect guy for me. My perfect husband…”

They kissed again, lying close, savouring their evening and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written circa 2004?


End file.
